


the Yokai Journal

by AMF_studios



Series: Damonate [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, 妖怪ウォッチ | Yo-Kai Watch
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bill is always watching, Mabel is a brat, Multi, Watcher!Dipper, Yokai AU, he's even watching you, really bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMF_studios/pseuds/AMF_studios
Summary: what if Dipper found a watch next to Journal 3, what would change?  Gravity falls, Yokai AU.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & OC, Dipper Pines & Stan Pines, Ford Pines & Amano Keizou | Nathaniel Adams, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Gideon Gleeful/Mabel Pines, Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, one sided of course.
Series: Damonate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525937
Kudos: 8





	the Yokai Journal

**Welp… no one expected this, that's for sure. A yokai watch X gravity falls crossover. This fic takes place within the same continuity as Damona in the Details, mostly because I want to tell a story where the same rules apply, I guess now I’m building a cinematic universe or something. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: the journal**

“ _ Ah, summer vacation. A time for recreational fun and family bonding… unless your me, _ ” these were the thoughts that would likely be going through Dipper’s mind when he thought back to this moment, right now though, his thoughts were, “ _ AAAHHH!!! _ ”

He was currently driving a golf cart with his twin sister, Mabel, and an amnesiac ghost cat away from a beast of unimaginable horrors… yeah, it was a weird day. Why don’t I start somewhere a bit more… calm.

“Eeny, meany, miny… you.” an old man pointed to the twelve-year-old boy. This was the boy’s Great-Uncle Stanford Pines, otherwise known as Mister Mystery. Dipper’s parents had sent him and his sister to stay with their relative for the summer on the grounds that they “Needed more fresh air.” 

It had been roughly a week since then, and Dipper’s life had run into the same routine, work in his uncle’s tourist trap, “The Mystery Shack,” watch his sister flirt with literally every boy her age and then some, than do some stupid chore for his uncle. This time, said chore was hanging up signs in the dark, creepy part of the woods.

“Seriously?” the boy asked, “Stan, I’m telling you, everytime I go in those woods I feel like I’m being watched!”

“Oh, not this again,” his uncle sighed. 

“I’m telling you, something about this town is weird, like my mosquito bites literally spelled ‘Beware’!” Dipper said, showing off his arm.

“That says ‘Bewarb,’” Stan said examining the bites, “look kid, all that paranormal junk is urban legend, talked up by guys like me to sell cheap merch to guys like that.” 

He pointed to someone drooling over a bobble-head, his point made. 

Thus, Dipper ended up hanging signs in a part of the forest no one would ever likely be in. He was just thankful he had one sign left and then he could go home.

“Stupid Stan,” he muttered as he banged his hammer onto the nail. Rather than go into the tree quietly, Dipper heard a metal banging. Looking again, he noticed something off about the tree… were those screws? 

Yes indeed, this wasn’t a normal pine tree, it was a metal structure made to  _ look _ like a tree. He felt against the cold surface, feeling a hatch just below where he had hit. Pulling it open, he discovered an old dashboard covered in switches, the entire thing caked in dust from years of miscare. 

Examining the odd device, he flipped a random switch causing something to open behind him. He turned to see another hatch had been triggered from it. Being the curious boy he was, Dipper moved to the second hatch to see its contents, which perplexed him. There was a hard-cover book, decorated with a six-fingered hand marked with a three, next to it was a bulky watch with the same dark red and gold color scheme. 

Taking the book first, he opened it to a random page and began reading, “I can’t believe it has been six years since I began my research into the strange and mystical creatures known as yokai. My investigations have brought me to the odd town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, where a large population of visible yokai reside, larger than any other place on Earth…” 

His interest peaked, Dipper flipped to another page, “Nekomata, the two tailed cat yokai. Very common in urban areas, friendly if unprovoked.” 

The boy continued, seeing everything from the Mothman to genies, zombies to gnomes, it was like something pulled straight from his imagination. Finally, he found one of the last pages, “Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed, I am being watched. The one-eyed beast seeks to use my knowledge to unleash hell on Earth, I must hide this journal and all three of my watches before he can strike. Remember in gravity falls, there is no one you can trust!” 

After that, the pages seemed to stop. Feeling a little on edge by that last page, Dipper decided to take this book back somewhere more private, grabbing the watch before he left. 

After making it to the safety of his room, he looked at the strange wrist watch. The final page of the journal alluded to it having some importance, as well as two others existing. Thankfully, the journal seemed to have a page on the subject.

“The Yokai watch,” the boy read after putting it on, “horribly named and designed by a brilliant inventor from a small town on the east coast(at his request. his name was withheld from record). He built this device to allow humanity the ability to see all matter of yokai, as well as summon any yokai the user had already met.”

He examined the watch, “alright, according to the journal, to activate the searching feature, flip this switch.” 

A blue light began to shine from the watch. The boy began to move it around, not really expecting anything to happen, that was until the light fell on the silhouette of a small creature. He leaped back in surprise as the creature came into full view. 

Napping on his bed was one of the very creatures the journal displayed, a Nekomata. The cat-like being had a light purple fur, with light blue fur surrounding its face, belly, and paws. The feline had a snipped ear, and an odd slit on its forehead, as if it had three eyes, and the tips of its tails were alight with white flames. Around the creature’s neck was a collar with an upside down triangle shaped tag and a silver belt. 

Dipper stared at the nekomata, carefully moving his hand to it. The creature’s fur was silky and soft, kind of like a velvet pillow. Two of its eyes drowsily opened revealing their space like texture. 

“Nya…?” the nekomata yawned. 

“Um… hi there,” the boy said to the little feline.

When seeing the boy, the nekomata’s eyes shot open in surprise, “NYA?! C-can you see Meow?” 

“Oh my god, you can talk!” Dipper exclaimed, “an inhuman creature capable of intelligent thought and speech, this… this is groundbreaking! Uh, sorry if I scared you. Everyone calls me Dipper.”

“Um… I’m… Portalnyan,” the nekomata said. 

  
  


Portalnyan: B rank

Mysterious. 

  
  


“Portalnyan? Weird name, but ok,” Dipper said, scrambling to find a pen. Once one in hand, he flipped to the first empty page, “so then, how is it… being you?” 

“Um…” Portalnyan looked confused, “I don’t Knyow… kinda nyice. I mostly sleep up here, occasionally chase mice, it’s been a good couple decades.”

“Decades? So your life spann is far longer than a normal cat’s,” the boy wrote down. 

“Yeah, I’ve been in this house long as I could remember,” the nekomata said, “just woke up one day in the basement, and here we are!”

“Wait, you can’t remember anything beyond that?” Dipper said in surprise. 

“Hey, why the twenty questions, bucko?” Portalnyan asked in a harsh tone.

Before he could answer, Mabel called from downstairs, “Dipper! Grunkle Stan! Come here!”

“Ugh, Now?” Dipper sighed leaving the room and going down the stairs, for some reason Portalnyan followed, “you’re coming?” 

“I’m curious,” the cat replied. 

The two came down the stairs to see Mabel standing next to what looked like a teenager in a black hoodie with pale skin. He seemed to have a limp and was groaning just before he noticed the boy’s arrival, “sup.”


End file.
